Skull Devil
Skull Devil is the true primary antagonist of the second installment of the MonsterVerse, Kong: Skull Island. ''He was the alpha of the Skullcrawlers, the second largest creature that ever lived on Skull Island and the killer of King Kong's parents, making him the archenemy of Kong. Abilities * '''Immense Strength: '''Skull Devil is undoubtedly the strongest of all the Skullcrawlers, as he grappled and wrestled against Kong, and even flat out threw him a considerable distance, despite the giant ape weighing 158 tons. * '''High Durability: '''His durability also topped that of his species, as he was fine after Kong smashed a boulder on top of his head, a tree branch right across the face, and sliced his throat with a ship's propeller. * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Skull Devil was smarter than the other Skullcrawlers as well, considering the fact that he knocked Earl Cole away when he tried to get Skull Devil to eat him while he was holding a grenade that was about to detonate. * '''Tail: '''Skull Devil's long tail was able to constrict unfortunate victims such as Kong. * '''Tongue: '''Skull Devil had a long triple-forked tongue that he would use to grab potential prey. However, it was connected to his internal organs, so if it were to be pulled out, his organs would be pulled out as well, and he would die within seconds. Feats Strength * Overpowered and knocked out (an injured) Kong. * Shook the ground and knocked down trees by walking. * Sent Earl Cole flying a good distance with a tail slap. * Really hurt Kong with his bites. * Threw Kong with his tail. * Pulled Kong's hand into his mouth with his tongue. Speed * As fast as Kong by virtue of sheer size. Durability * Quickly recovered from Kong slamming a massive rock into his head. * Wasn't really hurt by Kong smashing his head into a cliffside. * Shrugged off a tree to the face. * Gunfire from a WWII fighter plane's guns only annoyed him. * Walked off a flare in the eye. * Kept fighting with a boat propeller lodged in his shoulder. * Survived having his neck sliced open by said propeller. Skills * Responsible for slaughtering Kong's kind. * Easily injured and subdued Kong before he pursued the survivors. * Overpowered Kong in their fight and nearly killed him. * Knocked Earl Cole away when he tried to get Skull Devil to devour him while he was holding grenades that was about to detonate. * Led the Skullcrawlers and terrorized Skull Island for thousands of years. Weaknesses * '''Metabolism:' Like the other Skullcrawlers, he lived in constant starvation and had to eat anything he found lest he wanted to die with an empty stomach. * Tongue is Connected to Internal Organs: This allowed Kong to kill him and avenge his parents by tearing out his tongue, along with his organs, when he attempted to eat Mason Weaver when she was Kong's hand due to his metabolism, eviscerating him from the inside out. * Unstable Stance: Skull Devil nearly fell over when he clutched his eye after he was shot there. * Eyes are vulnerable: One of his eyes were destroyed when Weaver fired a flare gun at it. Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:MonsterVerse Category:Speedsters Category:Deceased Category:King Kong Category:Completed Profiles